idleheroesprofandomcom-20200214-history
Tip for playing call of duty mobile
Call of Duty Mobile comes for free on Android and iOS ( iPhone ) and lets you play multiplayer games against other players, whether in more traditional modes or in Battle Royale. However, the "tricks" and good-hinting tips work in any mode, especially as it is a very complete game in terms of competitive FPS. Call of Duty is one of the most downloaded game in August and going crazy among the combat game fans. Previously, games love to play games like idle heroes tier list and now the trend is changing with the games like PUBG and Call of Duty. Find out a little more about how to play below: What is Call of Duty Mobile like? Call of Duty Mobile is a first-person shooter, just like Call of Duty released on consoles and PCs. The game only works online, so you'll always need a Wi-Fi on, or at least a mobile data network available. So those who already have some experience in console and PC COD should feel at home with the mobile version. However, the game is no "seven-headed bug" for newbies. On the contrary, it is one of the most affordable versions of the series. Basic Commands The basic commands are literally this: very basic. With a touch on the left of the screen, you move the character on the map, with the right, you move the crosshair. The shots are automatic: just aim correctly at an enemy and the game will shoot for you. This does not mean that eliminating opponents is an easy task. On the contrary. The scheme may seem confusing, but it is possible to learn and get used to quickly. It is true that Call of Duty Mobile can benefit from larger screen phones as there is more room to move your fingers at the time of action within the map. However, there is nothing to stop playing on any compatible device. The matches Not last much longer than five minutes in general matches. Always remember: it is a mobile game. You can't stay for 40 minutes in the same match, either due to battery issues or any other problem of having your phone in your hand for a long time. At the end of the game, the game not only shows who won but also how many experience points you added to your account. An ideal progression, to always evolve and earn rewards, is to play at least three games a day, every day. Not to mention that with daily login, your account gets free items. Always return to the game! Game Modes Call of Duty Mobile has two game modes: Traditional Team Multiplayer, released from the start; and Battle Royale, released from level seven of the player account. A third mode will be added later by updating Activision. Both modes are accessible from the home menu without secrets. The traditional one works in two teams and they need to eliminate more opponents as time progresses and eliminations become more limited. In Battle Royale is always similar to Fortnite, FreeFire, among others. Tip to win The main tip for winning within the game is not only to stay close to your team whenever possible, but to try to exercise caution on the battlefield. If you see very large groups of enemies, go around and try to surprise on the other side. Choose a character class that fits your playing style, don't worry about competitive metagame right now. Also, the weapons are varied, so don't be afraid to use when encountering opponents. Test it all and get used to what works best for you. Adding that to the custom with the controls, the player should become a great Call of Duty Mobile champion in no time. Conclusion Here we shared the tips to play call of duty and win the battle. If you have any suggestion to improve the gaming experience, then just share your tips on below comments. Enjoy!